Aquela Garota
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: Scorpius/Lily Luna - UA. "Quando se tem todo o mundo, ele fica pequeno demais e você o carrega no bolso, o tornando tão insignificante quanto uma velha bolinha de gude."- trecho da fic. O amor pode mudar até as coisas mais imutáveis que há no mundo.
1. Pequeno Café

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Apenas a pequena moça uniformizada pertence a mim! E eu tenho muito orgulho dela! ;)

**N/A:** Um Scorpius totalmente deprimido e inseguro. Tenham paciência com ele que ele vai mudar nos próximos capítulos.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Pequeno Café**_

Scorpius estava sentado a uma pequena mesa redonda na área para fumantes daquele pequeno café. Área para fumantes era uma ironia, visando que todos os lugares de Paris eram áreas para fumantes. Mas aquele espaço aberto com mesinhas de tampo de vidro jateado e armações em ferro verde sob guarda-sóis creme, era o seu lugar preferido para olhar o pouco movimento da rua nas tardes de terça-feira. Toda terça-feira ele entrava no pequeno café e ouvia o sino da porta chamar a atenção da atendente que ficava atrás do balcão com uma pequena estufa de vidro e vários bolinhos de chocolate dentro dela. Sorria simpaticamente para a pequena moça uniformizada e pedia um mocaccino sem canela e com chantili extra. Atravessava a porta de vidro com uma placa vermelha escrita em branco: _fumeur_ e se sentava na mesinha mais perto da cerca baixa do mesmo metal verde das armações das mesas e cadeiras do pequeno café. Esperava pacientemente a pequena moça uniformizada trazer o seu mocaccino e admirava a árvore do outro lado da rua. Sempre exatamente como na terça-feira anterior. Mudava um pouco quando as estações iam passeando por aquela cidade que vivia apenas de inverno, outono e primavera. Paris tinha muito pouco de verão. Até mesmo as tardes mais ensolaradas eram invadidas por ventos frios e folhas dançantes. E essa tarde era uma dessas. Bebericava aos poucos o seu café morno enquanto contava as estrias da árvore. Como se ele não conhecesse cada uma dessas estrias de cor. Mas contava mesmo assim, pensando em números e os esquecendo assim que pensava em sua última letra. Sem saber exatamente à que altura da contagem, ele começava a devanear pela sua vida e suas lembranças. Nunca pensava no que gostaria de fazer ou ser, pois achava que planejar muito era o começo para um caminho de decepção. Decepcionava-se muito fácil com tudo, simplesmente porque tudo era muito sem emoção para ele. A culpa, sem a menor dúvida, era dele que estava sempre com medo demais para encontrar as emoções das coisas. Mas foi criado dessa forma, sempre com muito cuidado e objeções. Sua mãe via perigo até mesmo em uma delicada borboleta. E era por isso que ele estava naquele pequeno café. Devaneando sobre sua pequena vida. Aos vinte e três anos mudara-se para Paris, fugindo da loucura de sua mãe e deixando para trás um pai deprimido. Agora, um ano depois, ele se via psicologicamente preso aos medos insanos de Astoria e, pior, sem coragem para voltar e admitir que não era mais capaz de mudar.

"Merci" ouviu uma voz feminina, com forte sotaque inglês, atrás dele.

Olhou com interesse. Aquele era um pequeno café pouquíssimo freqüentado. O dono, milionário graças a uma fascinante idéia de vender roupas de grifes famosas para bebês, mantivera o local aberto em memória da falecida esposa, primeira proprietária do local. Mas era um lugar publicamente falido e era exatamente isso que atraía Scorpius. O silêncio de um pequeno café vazio. A garota estava sentada há duas mesas de distância. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos soltos e brilhantes contra o tão tímido sol de verão. Usava uma boina marrom que combinava com a armação de seus óculos retangulares, uma blusa branca de cashmere de gola alta e mangas compridas. Segurava seu copo de papelão com as duas mãos entrelaçadas, deixando à vista o esmalte escuro em suas unhas. A cabeça estava levemente inclinada para baixo e seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro lendo rapidamente as linhas do livro aberto entre seus braços. Sentiu vontade de conversar com ela em inglês, sua língua materna, mas não tinha coragem para tanto. Scorpius era, acima de tudo, inseguro. Tinha todo o dinheiro do mundo. Todo o luxo do mundo. Todo o conhecimento do mundo. Mas era extremamente inseguro. Quando se tem _todo_ o mundo, ele fica pequeno demais e você o carrega no bolso, o tornando tão insignificante quanto uma velha bolinha de gude. Ela lhe parecia inteligente com os seus óculos de armação quadrada e sua rapidez nos olhos leitores. Scorpius era inteligente também, mas _e se _não fosse tanto quanto ela?

"Você tem trinta segundos para tomar vergonha na cara e falar com ela" uma voz sussurrada chegou ao seu ouvido. Era a pequena moça uniformizada.

"Pensei que você tivesse que falar francês com os seus clientes" Scorpius desconversou. Sentiu-se envergonhado por ter sido percebido interessado na ruiva desconhecida.

"Só com os clientes franceses. Mas nenhum deles entra aqui" a pequena moça uniformizada sorriu enquanto pegava o mocaccino não terminado dele e o colocava na bandeja "fale com ela".

Scorpius sorriu de volta, mas não respondeu. Suas pequenas conversas com a pequena moça uniformizada sempre acabavam com sorrisos.

"Você deveria se aproveitar de toda essa sua beleza" a pequena moça uniformizada deu de ombros enquanto voltava para o seu balcão.

Beleza. Seu pai, com certeza, era um homem bonito aos olhos da sociedade inglesa. E muitos adversários políticos diziam que seus votos vinham, de grande parte, de mulheres apaixonadas pelos cabelos loiros platinados e pelos olhos acinzentados. Sua mãe, se deixasse que lhe vissem, também seria uma mulher bonita aos olhos da sociedade inglesa. Mas ela sempre estava a repetir sobre a sujeira que havia nas sociedades. E Scorpius sabia que ela não se referia aos desonestos e hipócritas, e sim aos milhões de micróbios que esses homens de dinheiro que apertam mãos de outros homens de dinheiro, tinham em seus corpos. Contudo, Scorpius não era um rapaz relativamente bonito. E ele sabia isso porque se olhava nos espelhos todas as manhãs e via seus olhos esverdeados sobre profundas marcas arroxeadas que indicavam suas péssimas noites de sono. Via seus cabelos loiros transparentes, não tão cheios quanto os de sua mãe e nem tão lisos quanto o de seu pai. Via sua pele translúcida que lhe dava um aspecto vampiresco quando combinada com as olheiras. Como poderiam achá-lo bonito, quando toda sua aparência lembrava o vazio morto que era sua vida?

Suspirou timidamente enquanto considerava a idéia de falar com a ruiva desconhecida. O pior que poderia lhe acontecer era ser - não publicamente - humilhado com a negativa para sua oferta de amizade. Não havia ninguém, no pequeno café, que não fosse participar dessa possível conversa. Pensou em todos os assuntos que ele poderia abordar: tempo; política; o último escândalo milionário dos policiais suecos; Tanta coisa que ele saberia conversar e mostrar toda a sua atualização globalizada. Mas talvez ela preferisse falar sobre livros, e ele – sem a menor dúvida – já tinha lido todos os livros que ela tinha ouvido falar. Essa era a vantagem e a desvantagem do dinheiro sem limites dos seus pais. Scorpius não tinha que trabalhar e lhe restava muito tempo livre para se interessar por tudo e para saber sobre tudo. Aprendera a tocar vários instrumentos, a fazer poesias, a ler em cinco diferentes línguas. Conseguiria conversar sobre qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, mas, talvez, ela sentiria-se inferior ou o acharia arrogante. Ninguém gosta de conversar com um sabe-tudo. Pelo menos ele acreditava nisso, já que nunca teve um círculo social, para usar como referência. Provavelmente porque era um sabe-tudo.

Mas aquela garota era linda. E ele não tinha muito que perder. A não ser, quem sabe, o direito de voltar às terças-feiras ao pequeno café. Não teria coragem de sorrir para a pequena moça uniformizada sabendo que ela estava rindo em segredo de sua tentativa estúpida de se socializar. E então, além de não conseguir uma nova amiga ruiva, ainda perderia as poucas palavras e sorrisos que tinha em sua pequena vida. Não poderia continuar a sorrir para a pequena moça uniformizada, se ela risse dele em segredo. Era totalmente antiético rir dos outros em segredo, e ele não era o tipo de cara que incentivava a falta de ética. Ele não era tipo nenhum. E também não era um _cara_. Porque _caras_ são descolados e joviais ao mesmo tempo. E ele não era nenhum, nem outro. Quem diria os dois.

Imaginou que se seu pai estivesse em seu lugar – com vinte e cinco anos, solteiro e em Paris – ele conversaria com a ruiva desconhecida. Porque seu pai era um _cara_. E perguntou-se porque nunca tinha aprendido muito com ele. Mas ele sabia que a resposta era porque sua mãe não lhe deixava muito com seu pai e com os milionários sujos que ele tinha como companhia.

Talvez, ele permitiu-se sonhar uma única vez, ele soubesse como ser um _cara_. Poderia imitar algum de seus grandes ídolos dos milhares de filmes que assistia sozinho todos os finais de semana. Poderia imitar Jack Nicholson em seu clássico filme Chinatown. Porque, categoricamente, Jack Nicholson era sempre o _cara_.

Ouviu-a fechando o livro e olhou mais uma vez. Essa era a sua última chance de se socializar com alguém que não fosse lhe servir o café. Respirou fundo tomando coragem e levantou-se antes de ter a chance de se arrepender. E, como esperado, se arrependeu muito e só não voltou a sentar-se porque achou que pareceria ridículo. E isso também causaria uma crise de risadas em segredo na pequena moça uniformizada. Andou até a mesa da ruiva desconhecida e colocou uma mão no encosto da cadeira vazia que estava encostada a mesa. A ruiva desconhecida não olhou para cima ou, ao menos, para a sua mão. Ficou bebericando seu café e olhando para a árvore do outro lado da rua.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" perguntou tentando disfarçar a insegurança em sua voz.

"É um país livre" a ruiva desconhecida respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da árvore "eu acho" completou pensativa.

Scorpius puxou a cadeira e desejou que seus pés de ferro não tivessem gritado contra a pedra do chão. Sentou-se e esperou que ela lhe desse alguma dica do que gostaria de conversar. Mas a ruiva desconhecida não deu e ele frustrou-se com isso. Demorou um pouco para perceber que não sabia seu nome, achou que seria um inicio natural.

"Eu posso saber o seu nome?"

"Lily" ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Lily o quê?"

Esse era o problema de ser criado entre filhos de políticos. Todos tinham interesse em saber o sobrenome um do outro. Porque assim saberiam quem era o seu pai e quão mais influente do que o pai dele, o seu era.

"Lily já está bom" ela sorriu para ele.

Seu sorriso era lindo.

"Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy, Srta. Já Está Bom" ele brincou. Nunca pensou que poderia ter senso de humor, mas agora – pensando melhor no que disse – não saberia se isso era _realmente_ uma boa piada.

"Eu não ligo"

Scorpius assustou com a forma que ela conseguia ser docemente rude. Sentiu-se envergonhado e, ainda assim, mais interessado na ruiva Lily.

"Oh!" foi o máximo que pôde responder.

Lily suspirou impaciente e levantou as pontas internas das sobrancelhas em uma expressão que Scorpius conhecia muito bem: pena.

"Não é nada contra você" ela explicou com a voz ainda doce "É que eu sou egoísta demais para me importar com qualquer coisa que não seja eu mesma e o meu próprio bem. E quando você se apaixonar por mim – e você vai se apaixonar – eu não terei tempo de ouvir suas lamentações sobre a minha falta de atenção com o nosso namoro. Simplesmente porque eu não ligo para você e para o nosso namoro. E também não ligo para suas datas especiais, ou seus presentes e parentes esquisitos. E você vai sofrer com isso. Na verdade, eu só ligo para aquilo que você pode me dar que _realmente_ me interesse. E eu vou deixar de ligar assim que você não puder mais me dar nada ou quando eu perceber que você não é o meu tipo. O que não vai demorar muito porque, apesar de bonito, eu já acho que você não faz o meu tipo"

Scorpius ficou pelo menos uns trinta segundos tentando absorver toda a informação. E depois que conseguiu entender tudo o que ela tinha dito, percebeu que aquilo não fazia sentido.

"Se você não se importa, porque tentou me poupar de sofrer com isso?" perguntou não sabendo se deveria perguntar.

"Porque eu vou me importar quando você me ligar quatro horas da manhã implorando para eu voltar para você, porque você não consegue mais viver sem mim"

"Oh!" novamente não havia nada melhor do que isso para responder.

Lily levantou-se e pegou seu livro e sua bolsa que estava pendurada pelas alças no encosto da cadeira. Scorpius levantou também, somente porque tinha visto seu pai fazer isso toda a sua vida. Tentou ignorar o pensamento permanente de que teria que encontrar outro pequeno café falido, com outra pequena moça uniformizada. Já conseguia ouvir as risadas em segredo da moça uniformizada _desse_ pequeno café falido.

"Não vai pedir meu telefone?" Lily perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Achei que não fosse o seu tipo" ele se limitou a responder. Agora ouvia a risada em segredo de Lily, também.

Lily pegou uma caneta dentro da bolsa e tirou a luva de papelão que protegia o seu copo vazio. Tirou a tampa da caneta com a boca e anotou oito dígitos na luva de papelão. Voltou a fechar a caneta enquanto lhe entregava o número.

"E não faz. Mas se estiver com muita vontade de me ver – e somente se for realmente _muita_ vontade – você pode me ligar".

E atravessou a porta de vidro que dava para a parte de dentro do pequeno café. E depois atravessou a porta com o sino. Andando sem olhar para trás, com os seus cabelos dançando no vento do verão quase inexistente de Paris.

Scorpius sorriu vitorioso enquanto guardava a luva de papelão no bolso da calça. Passou pela pequena moça uniformizada sabendo que ela não riria em segredo. Ouviu o sino da porta enquanto saía do pequeno café.

Esse tinha sido um dia de duas grandes vitórias para ele. Ganhara o telefone da ruiva (não mais) desconhecida e, melhor de tudo, ganhou também o direito de continuar a freqüentar o pequeno café todas as terças-feiras do ano.

**N/A:** Esse é um capítulo bem curtinho, mas é assim que os outros todos serão. Quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui, obrigada. Por favor comente.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Apartamento

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Apartamento**_

Scorpius olhou fixamente para o teto do seu quarto e começou a seguir o contorno do gesso com os olhos enquanto sentia um formigar nas pontas de seus pés. Ficara muito tempo sentado ao piano enquanto tocava poucas teclas sem formar música nenhuma. Isso sempre fazia seus pés formigarem. Seus olhos não pararam de desenhar as curvas do detalhe do teto, mesmo quando ele começou a lembrar-se dos números que, juntos, formavam o telefone da ruiva Lily. Olhara tantas vezes para aqueles oito números que os conhecia melhor do que o seu próprio telefone. Pensou em todas as quatro vezes que tentou ligar para ela, mas não ligou com medo de que os números fossem uma mentira e a sensação de vitória desaparecesse ao ouvir, em francês, que os oito números juntos não formavam número nenhum. Suspirou inquieto e fechou os olhos com a tentativa estúpida de deixar de ver os dígitos dançantes em sua mente. Quando a ruiva Lily disse que ele só poderia ligar se ele realmente tivesse muita vontade de vê-la, Scorpius achou que nunca ligaria. Principalmente porque passara sua vida toda fugindo com grande facilidade de suas muitas vontades. Era fácil ignorar a vontade de brincar na lama, quando ele tinha sete anos. Era fácil ignorar a vontade de abrir o presente que a avó lhe mandara do Egito, quando tinha treze anos. Era fácil ignorar a vontade de se inscrever no time de rúgbi da escola, quando tinha dezesseis anos. Era fácil ignorar a vontade de dançar no seu baile de formatura, quando tinha dezessete anos. Era fácil ignorar a vontade de ir a um dos bailes políticos que seu pai dava, quando tinha vinte e dois anos. Era fácil ignorar a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa que sua mão lhe proibiria com medo de todos os germes e doenças que isso pudesse lhe trazer. Mas estava impossível ignorar a vontade de ligar para a ruiva Lily.

Olhou para o porta-retrato que tinha ao lado de sua cama com a foto de casamento de seus pais. Apoiada no ornamento de prata da moldura da foto, a luva de papelão com os oito dígitos que ele conhecia de cor. Do outro lado da cama, sobre o par do criado-mudo que ele via desse lado, o telefone sem fio estava quase queimando sua nuca. Latejando de desespero para chamar a atenção do loiro transparente. Ele sabia que essa sensação de calor latejante era uma forma maluca que sua cabeça tinha criado para ter uma desculpa capaz de fazê-lo digitar os oito números e não desligar antes do primeiro toque. A cabeça de Scorpius era um espetáculo de pensamentos insanos que seria capaz de fazer até Freud desistir da psicologia. Ele já tinha ouvido isso de três grandes psicólogos.

Sentiu o estômago doer um pouco de fome. Era segunda-feira e ele não comia fora às segundas-feiras. Levantou-se tentando ignorar o telefone sem fio sobre o criado mudo e foi até a cozinha. Sua cozinha seria um cômodo totalmente sem utilidade no apartamento, se não fosse pela gaveta com os panfletos de delivery de toda a região. Scorpius poderia tranquilamente dizer que não havia nada no mundo que ele não sabia fazer, a não ser cozinhar. Ele sequer sabia acender o fogão de última geração que sua mãe comprou quando decorou seu apartamento na área nobre de Paris. Provavelmente Astoria não saberia acendê-lo também - já que cozinhas eram lugares que atraíam insetos e fungos -, mas ela tinha lido toda a descrição no site de decoração que ela mais freqüentava e achou que seria um bom utensílio doméstico. Não que ela alguma vez tivesse visto em pessoa o fogão. Ou qualquer outra mobília do apartamento. Ou até mesmo o próprio apartamento. Mas ela entendia de plantas e decoração e Scorpius tinha mandado um vídeo com todos os detalhes do imóvel para ela - por internet, porque Astoria não abria nada que viesse do correio. O risco de Anthrax era muito grande.

Escolheu um dos quarenta e seis panfletos e discou os oito números no telefone da cozinha. Comida chinesa era sua preferida e era a sua escolha em noventa por cento das vezes, mas, de vez em quando, ele ousava um pouco e pedia um prato tailandês ou algum tipo de comida mexicana. Mesmo assim só de vez em quando. Mais uma das características que Scorpius não tinha era ousadia. Fez o pedido e agradeceu em chinês antes de desligar o telefone. Demoraria quarenta minutos para a sua campainha avisar que o entregador estava do lado de fora com a sua comida e com o sorriso no rosto sabendo que receberia uma boa gorjeta. Voltou para o seu quarto e seus olhos procuraram instintivamente o telefone latejante. Tentou evitar o desejo de ligar para a ruiva Lily. Deus! Era impossível! Jogou-se na cama e começou a pesar os motivos para não ligar para ela e os motivos para ligar. Decididamente os motivos para não ligar eram duas vezes maiores, mas Scorpius não saberia dizer se eram grandes o suficiente, já que eram apenas dois motivos – contra o único motivo para ligar –, mas ainda assim eram apenas _dois_!

Em um ato de coragem, imprudência e da mais pura insanidade ele pegou o telefone e discou os oito números. Sua nuca começou a suar enquanto ele esperava o primeiro longo toque avisar que estava chamando. E ele veio longo e sonoro, para logo depois uma voz feminina e divertida começar a falar. O coração de Scorpius vacilou umas duas batidas quando reconheceu o timbre docemente rude.

"Provavelmente eu estou em casa bêbada demais para atender ao telefone. Então faça o que quiser após o bipe. E, não Charlie, eu não vou voltar para você e pára de me ligar só para ouvir minha voz na secretária eletrônica!"

Ele ouviu o suave apito e sentiu sua garganta travar. O que ele deveria dizer? Se desligasse, ela pensaria que era esse tal de Charlie e jamais desconfiaria que fosse o cara sem graça que ela conheceu há quase uma semana em um café falido. Mas então ele teria perdido a sua chance, porque ela poderia ter identificador de chamadas e Scorpius jamais poderia ligar novamente.

"Hã" ele começou indeciso "Aqui é o Scorpius Malfoy e você me deu esse telefone no café falido, há uma semana-".

"Eu lembro de você!" a voz feminina o interrompeu do outro lado da linha. Oh! Merda! Ela atendeu. Era muito mais difícil falar com ela do que com a secretária eletrônica. "Você demorou a me ligar!"

"Eu não achei que você quisesse que eu te ligasse" ele sentiu sua voz sair rouca pela garganta.

"Ah! Eu não queria! Mas depois que eu dei o número, eu tinha que esperar que você o fizesse, não é?" ele quase poderia ouvi-la sorrindo.

"Então porque-"

"Aonde nós vamos hoje à noite?" ela o interrompeu.

Scorpius achou que não tivesse entendido a pergunta. Ela o estava chamando para sair? Provavelmente não. Era ridícula demais a idéia de uma garota como Lily chamar um sujeito como Scorpius para sair.

"Quer que eu escolha?" ela continuou depois do silêncio.

Sim, uma garota como Lily estava chamando um sujeito como Scorpius para sair. Sem a menor dúvida essa era a boa ação do ano.

"Pode ser" ele gaguejou um pouco e pôde ouvi-la rindo divertida do outro lado da linha. Sentiu seu estômago remexer-se de vergonha. Ele era uma piada para ela.

"Ok, eu passo aí para te pegar às dez e meia. Esteja pronto e devidamente agasalhado" ela respondeu e desligou.

Scorpius ficou com o telefone na orelha por mais uns minutos ouvindo o toque curto e repetido. Ele tinha um encontro. Pela primeira vez em sete anos ele tinha um encontro. Seu estômago deu piruetas lembrando-o que ele era o projeto de caridade de Lily. Ninguém jamais realmente quis sair com ele. Pelo menos não sem saber de quem ele era filho e quanto dinheiro ele tinha na conta bancária. Talvez por isso ele não tivesse saído com mais ninguém depois de terminar seu namoro com a líder de torcida gostosa do colegial. Scorpius era indiretamente popular no colegial. Todos sabiam quem ele era, mas somente porque o rosto do seu pai estava em praticamente todos os outdoors da cidade. Então ele não precisou fazer parte do time de rúgbi da escola para entrar no hall da fama do colégio. E também não teve que exercer muito esforço para arrumar uma namorada troféu que não entedia absolutamente nada do que ele falava. E fez menos ainda para perder sua virgindade muito antes do baile de formatura, quando um dia chegou em casa e sua namorada estava deitada totalmente nua sobre sua cama e tinha uma experiência incrível no quesito sexo. A única coisa que ele tinha total responsabilidade foi do término do namoro depois de um ano de faculdade, quando ele perdeu a paciência depois de sua namorada ter dito que a culpa da crise de dois mil e nove nos Estados Unidos era do rei americano ser negro. Ele suspirou impaciente ao lembrar disso. Não que ele achasse que a líder de torcida de um time de colegial soubesse muito sobre política, mas aí a dizer que os Estados Unidos tinha um _rei_ já era muito mais do que ele poderia agüentar. E mesmo o fim desse namoro ter significado sete longos anos sem sexo ou qualquer tipo de contato íntimo, Scorpius jamais se arrependeu da primeira decisão pessoal que foi tomada por ele mesmo.

A campainha tocou trazendo-o de volta para a realidade. O telefone ainda soava curta e repetidamente em seu ouvido. Apertou o botão vermelho do aparelho e colocou-o sobre o criado-mudo vazio. Enquanto procurava o dinheiro em sua carteira, a campainha tocou novamente. Apertou o botão do interfone e avisou que já estava descendo.

***

Cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia e enxaguou a boca com um pouco de água da torneira. Enquanto secava os lábios com a toalha branca, ele olhou-se no espelho e ignorou a remexida de todos os seus órgãos internos. Era exatamente dez e quinze e ele estava pronto para o seu primeiro encontro em sete anos. Não estava bonito, mas achava que seria impossível ficar. Pelo menos estava bem vestido e perfumado. Desejou ser mulher para poder passar uma maquiagem e disfarçar as olheiras. Bobagem. Não eram as olheiras que o deixavam menos bonito, era o conjunto todo. Jogou a toalha no cesto de toalhas usadas e suspirou enquanto saía do banheiro. Sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado que nunca deveria usar uma toalha duas vezes seguidas. Toalhas eram criadouros de bactérias. Então Scorpius usava uma toalha diferente cada vez que ele precisasse e, no final da semana, mandava todas elas para a lavanderia. O dono da lavanderia provavelmente achava que Scorpius tinha um hotel.

Foi até a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Estava nervoso demais para ligar a televisão e ficar passeando pelos canais. Foi então que se lembrou de um detalhe que não tinha passado pela sua cabeça ainda. Como Lily apareceria em sua casa, se ela não sabia onde ele morava? Sentiu-se idiota quando percebeu que tinha sido enganado e que, nesse exato momento, a ruiva deveria estar rindo da sua cara. Ele sempre fora um sujeito tão inteligente e atento, como não tinha percebido isso antes? Pensou no pequeno café e na pequena moça uniformizada. Lily já devia ter contado sobre o papel ridículo que ele tinha feito. Ele nunca mais poderia entrar no pequeno café. Onde mais em Paris ele encontraria um pequeno café falido com um pequena moça uniformizada que lhe servisse mocaccino sem canela e com chantili extra? Estava fadado a ser motivo de piada em seu lugar preferido no mundo. Há uma semana ele não imaginaria isso.

A campainha tocou trazendo-o de volta das lembranças do pequeno café. Olhou intrigado para o interfone. As pessoas não costumavam tocar sua campainha. Levantou-se devagar e ouviu o sino tocar novamente antes de chegar até a porta. Apertou o botão vermelho.

"Pronto?" não era para ter soado como uma pergunta, mas ele não conseguiu evitar.

"Scorpius?" a voz divertida da ruiva Lily chamou do outro lado.

Seu coração parou por uns segundos. Ela tinha vindo. Ele não estava sendo uma piada para a pequena moça uniformizada.

"Quem fala?" a voz doce insistiu.

"Estou abrindo" ela respondeu com a voz seca enquanto apertava o botão que abria a porta para a rua. Em poucos minutos o barulho de punho fechado sendo levemente batido contra a madeira da porta anunciou que Lily estava no corredor em frente ao seu apartamento. Pensou em olhar pelo olho mágico, mas teve medo de não ser ela. Ridículo. Ela tinha acabado de falar com ele pelo interfone. Respirou fundo antes de segurar a maçaneta e girar abrindo a porta.

"E aí velhinho?" ela colocou a mão no batente da porta e sorriu.

**N/A:** E daí? Mas é que a história é bem curtinha e eu não quero que os capítulos sejam grandes, então ele só vai sair com ela no capítulo que vem. Que saco, né? Espero que isso não desanime vocês de continuar lendo.

Obrigada pelos comentários.

Espero que esse capítulo não desanime vocês, já que é só um monte de neuroses do Scorpius. Mas a história é exatamente sobre as complexidades da cabeça de um sujeito que sempre teve tudo e não teve nada ao mesmo tempo. Vocês não vão ver o lado da Lily nunca. Porque eu quero mantê-la misteriosa e quero que nós tenhamos as mesmas dúvidas e angústias que o Scorpius.

Obrigada pela paciência.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Marguerite De Fogo

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Marguerite de Fogo**_

Enquanto desciam as escadas do seu prédio, Scorpius não conseguia deixar de reparar na roupa que Lily vestia. Ela estava com um _Trench __Coat_ de vinil verde limão que ia até um palmo a cima de seu joelho, uma meia-calça roxa com relevos em flores e uma galocha da mesma cor que o casaco e com fivelas roxas do lado de fora. Por mais esquisito que lhe parecesse esse visual, Scorpius tinha que admitir que caía muito bem em Lily. O loiro transparente não conseguia imaginar alguma coisa que não ficasse bem na ruiva depois disso. Andaram até o metrô mais próximo conversando. Lily não gostava muito de falar sobre ela, mas falava sobre qualquer outra coisa – geralmente mexendo os braços e gesticulando rapidamente. Scorpius, depois de atingido várias vezes no rosto, começou a ficar bom em desviar de suas mãos dançantes.

"Como você encontrou o meu apartamento?" perguntou quando entraram no metrô vazio, ele ainda não sabia para onde iriam.

"Vi seu telefone no identificador de chamadas e procurei na Lista On-line" ela disse como se fosse óbvio, na verdade era.

Scorpius sorriu e voltaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Era fácil conversar com Lily, a ruiva gostava da maioria dos assuntos abordados por ele e, quando não gostava, fazia uma careta torcendo o nariz e colocando a língua para fora pelo lado da boca. Aliás, caretas e expressões pouco usuais era uma característica forte em Lily. Os dois desceram em uma estação depois de uns quinze minutos. Cada único segundo que ele passava ao lado dela, fazia com que ele quisesse passar mais dois. Atravessaram uma avenida movimentada e caminharam dois quarteirões para dentro do bairro. Chegaram a um beco escuro que não era o tipo de lugar que Scorpius se via freqüentando. Mas ele ficou quieto enquanto Lily descia uma escada que dava para uma porta escura em um subsolo de um prédio de janelas lacradas. Ela bateu na porta com o punho fechado. Não qualquer batida. Tum-dumdum-tum-dum. O loiro transparente entendeu que era um código assim que a porta se abriu e um grandalhão vestido de preto sorriu para a ruiva.

"Vem!" ela acenou para Scorpius e ele a seguiu porta adentro.

O lugar era barulhento e pouco iluminado. Era um tipo de clube cheio de pessoas dançando músicas eletrônicas. Junto com as batidas das músicas umas luzes coloridas passeavam pelas paredes e – às vezes – refletiam nas nuvens de fumaça dos cigarros acesos pelas pessoas da pista. Lily foi até um balcão de mosaicos em tons de vermelho e Scorpius a seguiu. Um homem gordo com um corte de cabelo desleixado chegou perto dela e se inclinou sobre a bancada para lhe dar um beijo no nariz.

"Esse é o Joey" ela gritou para Scorpius por cima da música.

Scorpius o cumprimentou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Não ia pegar na mão de um barman em um clube no subsolo de um prédio interditado.

"Esse é o sete dois?" Joey perguntou para Lily, apontando Scorpius com o polegar.

Como assim sete dois? O que raios significava esses dois números e qual era a relação deles com Scorpius? O rapaz perdeu a resposta de Lily, mas conseguiu ouvir a pergunta que se seguiu.

"E Bill já está ciente disso?"

Lily rolou os olhos e sorriu.

"Duas Marguerite de Fogo, por favor?" ela gritou por cima da música novamente.

Joey saiu e Lily virou-se para Scorpius sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo e divertido que deveria ser fotografado um milhão de vezes e guardado em todos os museus do mundo. Era absurda a idéia de que bilhões de pessoas nunca tinham visto aquele sorriso. O sorriso de Lily deveria ser público. Joey voltou com dois copos pequenos com um líquido de cor azul piscina. Colocou-os sobre o balcão e entregou dois canudinhos para Lily. A ruiva pegou os dois e repassou um para Scorpius. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Scorpius foi _nem pensar!_ Ele não podia colocar um canudo que tinha passado por duas mãos diferentes em sua boca. Ao julgar pelo local onde trabalhava, Joey não poderia ser um exemplo de higiene. Depois ele viu o barman pegando um pequeno maçarico e ateando fogo nas bebidas, que – não tão surpreendentemente assim – mantiveram as chamas deslizando pelas suas superfícies, mesmo depois que o maçarico já estava de volta embaixo do balcão. Lily segurou os cabelos com uma mão e com a outra colocou o canudinho em um dos copos em chamas. Rapidamente o líquido azul piscina baixou o nível no copo até desaparecer.

"Sua vez!" ela gritou puxando Scorpius pela camisa.

Com certeza o fogo tinha esterilizado o copo. O grande problema agora era o canudo que tinha passado por sabe-se lá quantas mãos desconhecidas antes de chegar às mãos de Scorpius. O rapaz olhou para Lily e viu o sorriso mais bonito do mundo em seu rosto. Ele seria capaz de enfiar uma bomba de bactérias em sua boca somente para que ela continuasse com aquele sorriso? Essa era a sua única chance com Lily. Provavelmente ela não iria continuar com essa caridade depois de uma noite. E possivelmente ela iria perceber que ele era um sabe-tudo sem vida social que não era capaz de acompanhá-la em suas noitadas loucas porque tinha problemas sérios com germes e bactérias. Respirou fundo e colocou o canudo na boca. Abaixou-se de uma vez só e assim que sentiu o canudo batendo no fundo do copo puxou o liquido com toda a força que tinha. Era horrível. Não lembrava em nada a Marguerite que ele tinha tomado em seu baile de formatura. Era muito mais forte e não tinha o sabor do limão. Ele levantou a cabeça e jogou o canudo sobre a bancada. Lily estava com um sorriso maior e mais bonito.

"Agora vem dançar!" ela gritou para ele e foi para a pista de dança.

Dessa vez, Scorpius não a seguiu. Dançar aquele tipo de música estava acima de todas as suas capacidades. Com certeza já tinha comprometido sua saúde o bastante com o canudinho. Olhou para Joey e o viu apreciando Lily. Pediu um bujito – bebida que se acostumara a tomar na faculdade – e voltou a olhar para a ruiva.

***

Lily destoava-se da paisagem escura ao seu redor. Não que fosse correto chamar as outras pessoas da pista de dança de paisagem, mas era impossível considerar qualquer característica em alguém que estivesse próximo da ruiva e de seu par de galochas verde-limão. Scorpius sentiu-se orgulhoso por ser seu acompanhante essa noite. E, como todos os sentimentos positivos em relação a si mesmo, esse orgulho se foi em pouquíssimo tempo. Provavelmente, todos que foram capazes de percebê-lo ao lado da figura colorida de Lily, pensaram que fosse um coitado que não a merecia. O que não era exatamente uma mentira, mas ele não gostava que os outros pensassem isso. Considerou a idéia de tirar a gravata e abrir o primeiro botão da camisa, ia entrar na pista de dança e acompanhar Lily em seus passos singulares. Suspirou e tomou um gole de seu bujito, sabia que jamais estaria apto a acompanhar passos singulares. Apesar de jamais ter feito parte da massa geral de pessoas, nunca foi singular em categoricamente nada. Sentiu-se meio bobo parado ao lado do bar enquanto via seu encontro rodopiar no ritmo da música alta. Decididamente Lily não era garota para ele. Lily era o tipo de garota que namorava algum super astro de cinema, que escalava montanhas e nadava com tubarões aos fins-de-semana. Lily era belamente única e merecia alguém com tal adorável característica. Alguém que não tivesse um forte instinto de fugir de atividades com higiene duvidosa, como dançar perto demais de desconhecidos suados. Fechou os olhos e começou a procurar padrões escondidos nas batidas repetitivas da música alta. Não gostava de música eletrônica, achava-a cansativa e sem sentido. Mesmo assim procurava padrões e números como fazia com tudo em sua vida. Depois que memorizou o padrão das batidas, começou a trocá-las por notas musicais de seu piano. Podia ouvir a música agora. A verdadeira música, sem a interferência dos computadores e dos chamados DJ's. Sentiu uma mão em seu braço e abriu os olhos instintivamente. Lily.

"Você não está se divertindo"

Qualquer um poderia ver isso, mas ele estava com a mais adoravelmente peculiar criatura do mundo, como ele desperdiçaria a chance de estar perto de Lily só porque nesse momento não estava se divertindo?

"Está tudo bem" ele respondeu sorrindo.

Lily fez uma careta que não significava absolutamente nada em lugar algum do mundo e segurou uma de suas mãos. Scorpius sentiu-se ridiculamente feliz com o simples toque das mãos dela. Era inacreditável o poder de atração que Lily emanava. E ele sabia que não era o único suscetível a esse poder dela, até mesmo as mulheres do lugar não conseguiam tirar os olhos da pequena e colorida ruiva. Ela o guiou para fora do clube sem olhar para trás nem uma única vez. Quando já estavam de volta ao beco escuro, Lily olhou para ele.

"Me leve para o lugar onde você se sente completo!" ela pediu abrindo os braços e rodopiando duas vezes antes de parar e sorrir para ele. O melhor na ruiva era que ela não economizava em nenhuma expressão facial. E Scorpius agradecia por isso.

O lugar onde ele se sentia completo. Sem a menor dúvida era o seu apartamento. Mas ele deveria levá-la em um apartamento vazio logo no primeiro encontro? Não que ela fosse achar que Scorpius tinha intenções ruins, Lily parecia o tipo de pessoa livre de julgamentos antecipados e pessimismos. Contudo, ele tinha a impressão de que pareceria um infeliz solitário se o seu lugar para o primeiro encontro fosse o próprio apartamento.

"Eu não vou julgar" ela disse distraidamente enquanto brincava de chutar uma pedrinha na rua.

Scorpius considerou mais um pouco antes de resolver que a levaria para seu apartamento. Possivelmente não teria outro encontro com ela, de qualquer forma. Andaram os dois quarteirões até chegarem à avenida movimentada conversando. Atravessaram correndo e entraram na estação de metrô. Enquanto esperavam Lily aproximou-se de Scorpius e deitou a cabeça de lado no ombro dele. Ela tinha um perfume que ele não saberia identificar. Era um cheiro estridente como a nota SI de uma flauta doce, seguida por uma nota mais grave como o RÉ. Ele poderia fazer uma música apenas baseada no cheiro de Lily e em suas notas instrumentais. Quando entraram no metrô os dois estavam sozinhos. Scorpius começou a contar os acentos que tinham dentro do vagão e multiplicou pela quantidade de vagões. Depois dividiu pelo tempo que demorava a chegar de sua casa até o clube subterrâneo. Setenta e dois e uns quebrados. Isso o lembrou do que Joey tinha perguntado para Lily no bar.

"Porque Joey me chamou de sete dois?"

Lily fez uma careta engraçada e mudou de assunto. Scorpius não voltou a perguntar nada até eles estarem próximos ao seu prédio.

"Eu deveria saber sobre o Bill?" perguntou enquanto procurava a chave do portão dentro de seus bolsos.

"O Bill decididamente não deveria saber sobre você" Lily respondeu e mudou de assunto mais uma vez.

Entraram em seu apartamento e Scorpius pôde ver a careta de Lily. Ele deveria ter seguido sua primeira intuição. Provavelmente ela daria uma desculpa e nunca mais o veria novamente. Não que ele fosse procurá-la. Sabia muito bem identificar um fora de uma garota. Tinha visto milhares deles em seus filmes de fins-de-semana.

"Eu preciso de música" ela disse enquanto se jogava no sofá branco de couro.

Isso ele poderia providenciar. Fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse e foi até a sala de instrumentos. Sentou-se ao piano e Lily sentou-se ao seu lado. Primeiro tocou um pouco de Chopin, só para acostumar os dedos. Depois começou a dedilhar a música que tinha ouvido no clube subterrâneo. Errava algumas vezes e começava tudo de novo, até conseguir tocar as notas repetidas vezes em um ritmo uniforme. Começaram a conversar enquanto ele tocava. Lily parecia bem satisfeita com a música que ele estava oferecendo. Era bom saber que não era só de músicas eletrônicas que ela gostava. Trocou de músicas várias vezes ao decorrer da conversa. Seus pés começaram a formigar, mas ele não ligou. Estava interessado demais no reflexo de Lily no piano preto e na conversa sobre absolutamente nada importante.

"Porque Joey me chamou de sete dois?" voltou à pergunta que o incomodara mais cedo.

Lily parou de sorrir subitamente. Levantou-se e começou a sair do cômodo. Scorpius levantou-se também e a seguiu arrependido de ter insistido na pergunta. Nunca tinha conseguido se socializar antes e, agora que o estava fazendo, tinha que estragar tudo com uma dúvida idiota. Para seu espanto a ruiva não estava indo embora. Estava na cozinha com a porta da geladeira aberta.

"Você não tem comida na sua casa?" sua voz ecoou dentro da geladeira vazia.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Podemos pedir comida?" ela fechou a geladeira e foi até o telefone. Discou um número rapidamente e esperou ser atendida. De repente ela o olhou nos olhos e tapou o bocal do telefone com uma das mãos "Você quer dormir comigo?"

**N/A:** Eu particularmente não gostei muito desse capítulo. As neuroses de Scorpius foram um tanto esquecidas para dar espaço à Lily, eu sei. Desculpem-me. Vou melhorar no próximo, ok?

Se eu decepcionei, por favor, não desistam. Os próximos vão ser mais parecidos com os dois primeiros, mas eu realmente queria dar mais ênfase à imagem que Lily passa para Scorpius.

Então, um comentário disse que o verão em Paris era quente. É, eu sei, meu irmão já tinha me dito isso. Mas essa é a Paris de 2020, e o aquecimento global já derreteu várias geleiras e as geleiras já mudaram a densidade de sal no mar e o mar mudou a temperatura do mundo. Não acredita? Assiste "O Dia Depois de Amanhã". Mas como eu sou mais boazinha que o roteirista do filme – e um tanto mais realista também – eu não congelei todos os países ao norte do mundo.

Mesmo assim, obrigada pelo comentário. É sempre muito bom saber que alguém gastou um pouquinho de tempo lendo o que eu gastei um tempão escrevendo.

Beijos e comentem, ok?

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Xadrez

**Capítulo 4**

**Xadrez**

Lily era bonita como várias outras garotas que ele tinha visto em sua vida. Mas o que tornava a garota absurdamente linda era o seu jeito ímpar de agir em situações normais. Geralmente Scorpius a consideraria estranha e até mesmo inconveniente. Mas era impossível pensar isso se tratando da ruiva. Ela tinha algum tipo de segredo que lhe deixava irresistível até mesmo quando estava abrindo sua geladeira vazia ou quando estava usando o seu telefone sem pedir licença. Mais irresistível ainda foi a forma inusitada e desencanada que ela usou para perguntar se ele queria dormir com ela. Era lógico que ele queria. E por uma quantidade imensa de motivos que ele ficaria feliz em enumerar, multiplicar pela quantidade de sorrisos que ela tinha dado durante toda a noite e dividir pelas caretas que ela fizera. Finalmente chegou a um número perto de dezoito e decidiu que esse era o número de vezes que ele deveria dizer que sim. E então ele se prendeu a um pensamento negativo que naturalmente veio a sua cabeça. Ela não queria dormir com ele. Isso era uma pegadinha sem saída. Se respondesse que sim, ela o acusaria de não ligar para os seus sentimentos e não enxergá-la como uma pessoa de verdade, só como um objeto sexual. Se dissesse que não, ela o chamaria de insensível e diria que nunca se sentira tão horrorosa em toda a sua vida. Além de duvidar de sua opção sexual, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso.

"Você não é muito rápido, né?"

Lily desligou o telefone e ficou encostada no balcão com os braços cruzados. Scorpius nem sabia o que ela tinha pedido para comer.

"Eu não sei aonde quer chegar com essa pergunta" respondeu sinceramente. Como poderia dizer qualquer outra coisa sem acabar com o encontro?

Lily riu.

"Resposta inteligente" ela abriu uma gaveta do balcão e começou a remexer os panfletos de Delivery. Então ela voltou a olhá-lo e ficou séria "Sabe, existem algumas regras para poder dormir comigo" Lily levantou o dedo indicador e mostrou o número um "primeira: eu nunca passo a noite" levantou o próximo dedo e indicou o número dois "segunda: nada de perguntas sobre a minha vida ou meu passado" indicou o número três levantando o terceiro dedo "e terceira: eu não sou exclusiva" a ruiva deu de ombros e voltou a sorrir "respeitando isso eu não vejo porque não dormirmos juntos".

"E o que você ganha com isso?" ele foi incapaz de manter a pergunta somente para si.

"Experiência de vida".

Ótimo. A única coisa do mundo que ele não poderia oferecer a alguém era experiência de vida. Uma batata tinha uma existência mais interessante e completa que Scorpius. Se Lily ainda não tinha percebido isso, ela perceberia no segundo ou terceiro encontro – se chegassem tão longe – e, logo após a descoberta, sairia de sua vida e deixaria tudo uma bagunça. Jogaria fora os anos que ele levou para se acostumar a ficar sozinho. Faria com que ele sentisse falta de sua companhia e desejasse desesperadamente reencontrá-la. Scorpius não gostava de se desesperar, isso significava falta de controle. E, mais do que medo de perder o controle, ele estava com medo de perder a presença de Lily. Não porque estava apaixonado por ela, mas porque estava obcecado pelas atitudes únicas que ela tomava e pelo mistério por trás delas. Sentia uma curiosidade inédita sobre a história das galochas verde-limão, sobre o porquê do beijo de Joey ser em seu nariz, sobre sua necessidade de música. Queria conhecer absolutamente tudo sobre a vida dela e não apenas observar e imaginar como ela tinha se tornado Lily. Isso não lhe era o bastante.

"Não" ele disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando firmar suas palavras "Eu não quero dormir com você. Eu quero ser seu amigo e saber sobre a sua vida. Quero poder perguntar".

E daí se ela dissesse não e fosse embora? O que ela estava disposta a oferecer não era muito diferente disso.

"Isso não é uma opção. Eu não tenho amigos" ela não parecia brava ou decepcionada com a resposta dele.

"Você tem o Joey" ele não sabia qual era a relação de Lily com o barman, mas Joey sabia coisas sobra a vida de Lily. Logo, a regra não se aplicava a Joey.

"É diferente com Joey. Ele é gay, não vai se apaixonar por mim".

Isso não era verdade. Até um homem gay ou uma mulher heterossexual se apaixonaria por Lily. _Oh! Joey é gay._ Talvez isso explicasse o beijo na ponta do nariz.

"Eu prometo que não vou me apaixonar por você" não que estivesse em suas mãos, mas ele era bom em esconder seus sentimentos – só para o caso de ele acabar quebrando a promessa. Ou, pelo menos, ele achava que era bom. Nunca tinha sentido muita coisa em sua vida.

Lily rolou os olhos e saiu da cozinha. Então era isso. Ele voltaria a sua vida solitária e vazia de antes de Lily. Provavelmente sem o pequeno café falido. Mesmo que a ruiva não contasse para a pequena moça uniformizada que ele era uma bicha anti-social e esquisita, como Scorpius encararia a pequena moça uniformizada sabendo que ela poderia perguntar sobre Lily? Ele deveria dizer que a ruiva tinha dado o telefone errado? Sentiu saudades de mocaccino sem canela e com chantili extra. Demoraria a encontrar alguém que preparasse exatamente da forma como ele gostava que fosse. Talvez nem encontrasse outro pequeno café falido, com outra pequena moça uniformizada, que lhe servisse mocaccino sem canela e com chantili extra em Paris. Teria que viajar para outras cidades ou até mesmo sair da França. E se o único lugar que encontrasse fosse em Portugal? Seu espanhol era perfeito, mas não sabia falar português. Fariam piadas sobre ele e ele não entenderia o suficiente para saber que era uma piada. No dia seguinte ia procurar um curso intensivo de língua portuguesa. Não poderia deixar que sua ignorância quanto a essa língua estrangeira específica, lhe separasse da sua rotina semanal. Sua rotina era como uma seqüência de números. Não se pode simplesmente excluir um número de uma seqüência e esperar que tudo continue o mesmo-

"Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu lhe falei?" Lily entrou na cozinha com uma sacola de papelão na mão.

Não. Ele não tinha ouvido uma única palavra que ela tinha dito.

***

Eram faixas de meio centímetro de largura. Uma preta, uma branca, uma laranja e três cinzas. Preta-branca-laranja-cinza-cinza-cinza. E começava tudo de novo. Não havia separação entre elas, uma era grudada na outra, o que fazia parecer que as faixas cinza eram uma só, com um centímetro e meio de largura, mas Scorpius sabia que não. Eram três faixas. Cinza-cinza-cinza. Seis faixas na vertical, interrompidas a cada seis meio centímetro por uma faixa vermelha na horizontal. Uma faixa de meio centímetro. E essa era a estampa xadrez da saia de Lily. A estampa mais musical que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Preta-branca-laranja-cinza-cinza-cinza. Sol - Fá - Mi - Dó - Dó – Dó. A música tinha que durar exatos oitenta e um centímetros, que era o tamanho certo do perímetro do quadril dela. Oitenta e um centímetros divididos pela quantidade de faixas verticais e novamente divididos pelo espaçamento das faixas horizontais. Dois minutos e um quarto de música. Dois minutos e um quarto de Lily.

"Um mocaccino sem canela e com chantili extra e um capuccino descafeinado com leite de soja e adoçante orgânico" a pequena moça uniformizada colocou os copos de papelão sobre a mesa de vidro jateado e piscou para Scorpius antes de sair.

Por mais absurdo que fosse, Lily acreditou que Scorpius não se apaixonaria por ela e levou na boa a idéia de serem amigos. E Scorpius não se arrependia por um único segundo de ter trocado uma noite de sexo pelas conversas com ela. A vida de Lily era impossivelmente interessante. Na mesma noite do primeiro encontro ela lhe contou sobre todos os seus casos e como tinha acabado em Paris. Contou sobre o seu caso com um piloto de uma companhia aérea que a levava para todos os lugares que ele ia. Uma manhã ela estava na Itália tomando café da manhã e na noite do mesmo dia ela estava jantando na China. Contou sobre quando ela namorou um paparazzi que seguia uma estrela pop em particular, e eles passaram três dias dentro de uma camionete cabine dupla esperando que a cantora saísse de um hotel cinco estrelas em Los Angeles. Falou sobre o seu relacionamento com um fotógrafo famoso, que fazia as fotos dos maiores desfiles de moda do mundo. E de como foi sua reação ao ver, pela primeira vez, a semana da moda de Milão. Dos bastidores. Divertia-se lembrando de um namorado que era cirurgião plástico e lhe deixava acompanhar todas as suas cirurgias, dentro do centro cirúrgico. E deu detalhes nojentos da vida de um namorado hippie que morava em uma comunidade onde nada era de ninguém e tudo era de todos. E falou sobre Bill, um alemão de trinta e oito anos que ainda fazia sua primeira faculdade e que vivia recebendo ajuda do governo. O nome dele não era Bill, mas era difícil demais de se pronunciar e ela acabou o apelidando com o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça. Professores, capoeiristas, presidiários, estilistas, empresários, donos de boates, faxineiros, filósofos. Lily já tinha namorado todos os tipos de caras que existiam. Nada que durasse mais que algumas semanas, mas sempre o suficiente para ela conhecer aquele estilo de vida.

"E qual foi o mais interessante que você já conheceu?" Scorpius terminou de tomar seu mocaccino e limpou a boca com o guardanapo de papel.

Lily estava brincando com um pacotinho de açúcar.

"Você" ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

Scorpius franziu a testa.

"Que resposta mais bajuladora!"

A ruiva colocou o saquinho de volta na cestinha a que ele pertencia e riu.

"Estou falando sério. Você é a pessoa mais interessante. Eu já conheci homens que pilotavam aviões, que seguiam celebridades, que fotografassem desfiles, que mudavam completamente o rosto de uma pessoa. Mas eles faziam isso porque era a profissão deles. Onde já se viu um piloto nunca ter estado em dois lugares no mesmo dia? Ou um paparazzi que nunca dormiu no carro esperando uma boa foto? Eles faziam isso para ganhar dinheiro. Agora, você..." ela apontou a pequena colher prateada para ele "você não precisa ganhar dinheiro e sabe coisas que não precisaria saber. Simplesmente sabe. Você sabe tudo sobre filmes, mas não é um cineasta. Sabe tudo sobre música, mas não é um músico. Você fala cinco línguas diferentes e nem é um lingueiro" ela finalizou encostando-se na cadeira.

"Não existe a palavra lingueiro" Scorpius corrigiu-a.

Lily inclinou-se sobre a mesa, chegou o mais perto possível de Scorpius e sussurrou como quem conta um segredo.

"Eu não ligo!"

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo bem curtinho, né? Mas é um dos meus preferidos. Adoro o jeito que ele fala sobre a saia dela.

O próximo vai demorar porque eu tenho que escrever o capítulo três da fic "EUMDN", sinto muito. Mas ele vai ser bem melhor do que esse. Scorpius vai começar a ver o trabalho que dá ser amigo da Lily.

Espero, do fundo do meu coração, não estar decepcionando vocês. Eu gosto de escrever essa fic e tento o máximo possível ser fiel as características iniciais dos personagens. Eu estou conseguindo?

Obrigada por todos os comentários.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos.


	5. Orelhas do Mickey

**Capítulo 5**

**Orelhas do Mickey**

Os trinta e dois primeiros Dvds eram de cores escuras. As fotografias por baixo do plástico transparente da capa dos Dvds tinham fundos pretos e imagens sombrias. Mas o trezentos e noventa e sete Dvds que se seguiam, iam gradualmente mudando de cor até terminar na capa branca com o título em azul. E Scorpius sentia-se satisfeito ao ler os títulos dos filmes e não encontrar um padrão alfabético como sua mãe ia querer que fosse. Essa era a sua forma organizada de se revoltar com a educação imposta em sua infância, mas era só isso que ele conseguia fazer. Nada mais. Com a ponta do dedo indicador, ele segurou o alto da lombada de uma das capas. Seu filme favorito era preto e branco, mas a capa do Dvd era vermelha. Vermelha como a cor dos cabelos de Lily. Antes mesmo de conhecer Lily, todas as suas escolhas já remetiam à sua preferência inata pelos cabelos da garota. Scorpius puxou o Dvd pensando na forma idiota como aquilo soava. Ele nunca tinha preferido ruivas. Ele nunca tinha preferido nada, antes de Lily. E, mesmo que ela fosse morena ou loira, Scorpius iria preferi-la. Imaginou que, provavelmente, se ela fosse morena ele poderia escolher um filme de capa preta ou acastanhada. Se ela fosse loira, sabia com perfeição qual o filme de capa amarela que ele escolheria. Sua estante era uma paleta de cores em forma de filmes. Olhou o relógio digital do Dvd. Lily deveria ter chegado há dois minutos atrás. A ruiva não era do tipo que atrasava e se ela estava atrasada só podia significar uma única coisa: o relógio estava errado de novo. Astoria odiava relógios errados. Dizia que os relógios deveriam ser as únicas coisas que se podia confiar. O relógio não andava mais rápido ou mais devagar porque estava em um dia ruim. Então ela olhava as horas o tempo todo sabendo que o relógio não mentia. O relógio sempre cumpria sua obrigação com a exatidão que ela gostava que as obrigações fossem cumpridas. Mas Astoria não gostava de qualquer relógio. Astoria gostava do relógio grande e antigo que Londres tinha. E esse era o único relógio do mundo em que ela confiava. Por isso fez Draco comprar um apartamento que tivesse vista para o seu relógio preferido. E ela sempre ficava olhando o relógio o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Porque o relógio não errava e nem mentia. Pegou o telefone sem fio e discou o número que informava as horas com precisão. Até os segundos estavam certos em seu aparelho de Dvd. Talvez ela tivesse esquecido do combinado de assistir filmes juntos. Seu estômago embrulhou com a outra idéia que começou a flamejar em sua cabeça. Talvez ela simplesmente tivesse cansado de Scorpius e perdido a vontade de ir. Tentou ignorar esse pensamento. Sem sucesso. Considerou a idéia de ligar para a casa dela e lembrar-lhe do programa, mas achou que seria muito desespero. Scorpius não gostava de ficar desesperado. A imagem do desespero era de pessoas suadas e descabeladas. Duas coisas que Scorpius jamais se permitiu ficar. A campainha soou comprida e fez uma sensação vazia de alívio atravessar o seu peito. Ela estava apenas atrasada. Apertou o botão do interfone e pode ouvir a voz de Lily cantarolando qualquer coisa. Não precisou de identificação e abriu o portão automático. Deixou a porta aberta para que ela entrasse sem bater.

"E aí velhinho!" ela o cumprimentou enquanto entrava direto para a cozinha e deixava umas sacolas de papelão sobre a mesa de mármore.

Enquanto fechava a porta, Scorpius se prendeu ao vestuário de Lily. Não era a camiseta do _Real Madrid_ que lhe intrigava. Tão pouco o jeans masculino com os joelhos rasgados e as barras viradas para cima, fora de moda desde 2011. Mas o que não fazia sentido algum, até mesmo para Lily, eram as duas orelhas do Mickey que saíam da ponta dos sapatos de pelúcia que ela estava usando.

"Lily" ele começou incerto entrando na cozinha "Você percebeu que está usando pantufas?".

Lily sequer olhou para os próprios pés. Parou de remexer nas sacolas e colocou uma mão na cintura enquanto o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu que calcei as pantufas. Então eu não preciso perceber que estou usando-as, certo?" usou um tom irônico docemente rude, da forma como ela sempre o fazia.

Não. Errado. Pessoas normais não usam pantufas nas ruas. Nem mesmo pessoas desprovidas de neuroses éticas e públicas.

"Eu trouxe comida japonesa e um DVD, arruma as coisas aqui na cozinha enquanto eu coloco o Dvd no aparelho" Lily saiu da cozinha deixando Scorpius com a maldita questão das pantufas na cabeça. Ela tinha mesmo entrado em um restaurante japonês com aquelas orelhas do Mickey?

***

_Pássaros_ era um longa-metragem animado da _Disney_. Que contava a história de um belo e colorido pássaro que achava ser o último de sua espécie e que voava pelo mundo fazendo o que bem queria. Até que um dia ele encontrou uma árvore cheia de outros pássaros e entre eles um pássaro fêmea da mesma espécie dele, e que também achava ser a última. Ela era a típica passarinha da fazenda e ele o típico pássaro cheio de si que voa por todo o mundo e conhece tudo por aí. Então ele teve que escolher entre ficar com ela, na árvore cheia de pássaros velhos e chatos, ou conhecer o resto do mundo. Scorpius cochilou no final do filme, mas ele conseguia imaginar como acabava.

Enquanto Lily guardava o Dvd dentro da capinha de plástico, Scorpius pegou os pratos e copos e colocou na lava-louças. Tinha concordado em assistir ao filme de Lily primeiro por que... Bom, porque ele concordava em fazer tudo o que a ruiva pedisse e isso era um fato incontestável e – aparentemente – imutável. Mas não tinha se animado muito com a idéia de assistir desenho. Não que nunca assistisse um desenho, só não gostava deles. Voltou para a sala e pegou a capinha vermelha na mão. Agora era a sua vez de escolher o filme e ele sabia exatamente o que queria assistir. Colocou o Dvd no aparelho e apertou play no controle remoto enquanto voltava a se sentar ao lado de Lily no sofá de couro branco.

_Crepúsculo dos Deuses _era um longa-metragem lançado em 1950 que contava a história de uma estrela decadente do cinema mudo e um roteirista fugitivo por causa de dívidas. A estrela o contrata então para escrever um filme que a levará de volta as telas de cinema. Era uma história intrigante, com suspense e humor ácido. O tipo de filme que Scorpius considerava genial e digno de ser assistido repetidas vezes. E sua parte preferida era o genialismo dramático que a excelente atriz Gloria Swanson empregava à última cena. E ele esperou ansiosamente pela reação de Lily a essa cena.

"Acho que já sei quem que mata o fulaninho aí no começo do filme" ela começou a se levantar e se espreguiçar.

"Eu ia começar a duvidar da sua inteligência se você não soubesse, mas o filme virou um clássico pelas atuações e pela produção. Não por causa do assassinato" Scorpius pausou o filme exatamente na cena em que Joe Gillis beijava a ponta do nariz de Betty Schaefer.

Lily olhou para a televisão. E fez uma de suas caretas que não significavam nada. O problema de Lily e suas caretas, é que Scorpius nunca sabia o que ela estava pensando quando torcia o lábio e manejava as sobrancelhas em ângulos estranhos.

"É! Eu sei! Mas eu não ligo!" a ruiva pegou o Dvd da Disney e saiu sem sequer dizer que ia embora.

Scorpius já tinha ouvido falar de orgulho ferido – não havia nada que ele não houvesse ao menos ouvido falar -, mas não imaginava que um dia poderia sentir algo próximo a isso. Provavelmente porque nunca se sentira exatamente orgulhoso de nada em sua vida. Sentia-se idiota agora, de pensar que conseguiria entreter Lily com um de seus passatempos ridículos: clássicos do cinema. Lily não assistia a clássicos. Lily não era clássica. Lily era o pássaro colorido e único que voava pelo mundo a fora fazendo o que bem entendesse. Doeu de forma estranha pensar que até a _Disney_ sabia que ela ia ficar com alguém tão colorido e único como ela.

***

Branco. Tudo branco. Não era como um quarto com as paredes pintadas de branco. Era simplesmente branco como se tudo no mundo tivesse entrado em um buraco negro. Ou, no caso, branco. Não havia horizonte, nem barreiras. Não havia nem mesmo a sua própria sombra. Era tudo tão branco que doía os olhos. E os ouvidos também. Porque o branco era tão forte que ele gritava como uma campainha apertada várias e várias vezes. Abriu os olhos e encarou o escuro enquanto ainda ouvia o grito do branco em sua cabeça. Sabia que estava acordado, mas seu sonho insistia em continuar gritando. Olhou para o relógio digital sobre o criado-mudo. Os riscos vermelhos mostravam o numero dois seguido de dois pontinhos e o número trinta e sete. O grito branco em sua cabeça continuava a se repetir e Scorpius começou a relacionar o barulho à campainha de seu apartamento. Ouviu o barulho da chuva lá fora e imaginou que o interfone tivesse quebrado. Levantou-se da cama e andou até a sala descalço. Ia ligar para o zelador do prédio quando a campainha começou a tocar seguindo um padrão. Um toque longo, dois toques curtos, um toque longo, dois toques curtos, um toque longo, dois toques curtos. A chuva não estava fazendo isso. Era uma pessoa. Apertou o botão do interfone imaginando se seria capaz de ser mal-educado o suficiente com quem quer que fosse o desocupado insone que resolveu importuná-lo duas horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira.

"Pronto" respondeu com a voz rouca e falhando. Seus olhos protestando por estarem abertos.

"É a Lily!"

Scorpius relacionou a batida falhada de seu coração ao sentimento de surpresa. Porque poderia ser apenas isso e nada mais. Desde sexta-feira - quando combinaram de assistir filmes e Lily foi embora sem dizer nada - a ruiva não aparecia e nem ligava. É óbvio que ele não ligou. Não queria ouvir a secretária eletrônica dela dizendo "Uba – uba – uba. Eu gosto mesmo de jujuba. Deixe seu recado após o bip. A propósito, Scorpius, nunca mais quero te ver. Não precisa deixar recado". Ele não sabia se o começo da gravação ia ser o mesmo da última semana, mas não seria muito diferente disso.

"Está chovendo" a voz dela tirou-o de seu raciocínio sobre a secretária eletrônica.

Ele não respondeu nada, simplesmente porque ela não esperava respostas. Apertou o botão que abria o portão e ouviu o barulho que ele fazia. Destrancou a porta e esperou por ela sentado no sofá. Talvez devesse fechar os olhos um minutinho, só enquanto ela subia as escadas.

"E aí velhinho!" ela não entrou. Estava usando uma capa de chuva laranja que deveria ter o dobro do tamanho dela. Enquanto tirava a capa de chuva, Scorpius viu que ela tinha uma coroa de strass na cabeça. Mas isso não foi suficiente para distraí-lo do que mais importava a essa altura.

"Lily, são duas e meia da manhã!" reclamou inutilmente. Ele sabia que ela tinha noção do horário.

"Eu sei" ela confirmou enquanto terminava de dobrar a capa de chuva e guardá-la em uma mochila surrada. Coroa de strass e mochila surrada. _Tão Lily!_ "Nós vamos fazer compras"

Isso foi suficiente para distraí-lo do que mais importava. Compras? Duas e meia da manhã de uma segunda-feira chuvosa e ela queria fazer compras? Qual era o problema dela?!

"Às duas e meia da manhã?" outra reclamação inútil. Até seus olhos sabiam que no final, ele iria fazer o que ela estava pedindo. Eles não estavam mais tentando manter-se fechados.

Lily suspirou e rolou os olhos enquanto começava uma série de caretas impacientes.

"Até você ficar pronto, e a gente chegar à loja específica que eu quero, não vai mais ser duas e meia da manhã" ela era inteligente o bastante para saber que isso não o tinha convencido "Vamos lá! Você disse que queria ser meu amigo! Amigos fazem compras juntos!"

"E você não tem mais nenhum outro amigo pra fazer isso com você? Onde está o Joey?" Scorpius já estava se levantando e indo para o quarto. Não ia aceitar ir facilmente, mas sabia que iria de qualquer forma. Quanto mais adiasse mais ele demoraria a voltar a dormir.

"Joey está com o namorado em Veneza. E você é meu único amigo além dele." Ele já estava em seu quarto com a porta fechada enquanto se trocava. Abriu a porta e olhou para ela pelo pequeno vão.

"Ah tá. E querer fazer compras às duas e meia da manhã e não ter amigos são dois fatos totalmente independentes um do outro, certo?"

Ele fechou a porta antes de ver a careta dela, mas pôde ouvi-la respondendo.

"É claro que são!"

Foi ao banheiro de seu quarto e começou a escovar os dentes enquanto ouvia-a cantarolar uma música espanhola que ela não conhecia a letra. Já estava vestido e devidamente limpo quando voltou para a sala. Lily continuava repetindo o refrão da música em voz baixa. Quando o viu saindo do quarto levantou-se e pegou a mochila que ela tinha jogado em um canto perto da televisão.

"Oh!" ela usou aquela expressão de quem acaba de se lembrar de alguma coisa "é melhor você pegar o seu passaporte"

Perfeito. A loja que ela queria visitar era fora da França.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo totalmente dedicado a minha irmã que me cobrou demais para postar logo. Mas a culpa da demora não é minha. Eu tinha escrito esse capítulo há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de isso ser uma fic. Em um caderno que eu não faço a menor idéia de onde possa estar. Então eu tive que reescrever tudo e acho que nem ficou tão bom quanto a primeira versão. Se uma dia eu encontrá-la eu posto como um extra, ok?

Perguntaram-me se essa fic é baseada em Doce Novembro. Não. Na verdade eu acho que não tem nada a ver. Se não me engano, em Doce Novembro a personagem Sara (Charlize Theron), faz o que faz exatamente para mostrar ao personagem Nelson (Keanu Reeves) que a vida é muito mais do que o trabalho dele. E ela _quer_ mudar a vida de Nelson, também. Assim como já fez muitas vezes antes com outros homens. Lily não está nem aí com o que Scorpius faz com a própria vida. Ela é totalmente egoísta e só pensa em tudo o que ela pode ganhar e viver se envolvendo com pessoas desconhecidas. O que Scorpius vai tirar disso tudo é problema dele e ela nem tem o tato de perguntar por educação se está tudo bem. Simplesmente porque ela _realmente_ não se importa. Então, pra quem assistiu Doce Novembro, a fic não vai ter absolutamente nada igual ao filme (talvez meras coincidências, mas eu não consigo perceber nenhuma até agora) e o final vai ser gritantemente diferente.

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.

Comentem, please?


	6. Egoísmo

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Egoísmo**_

"Manhattan? Sério? Manhattan!"

Scorpius já tinha repetido isso no mínimo nove vezes e ainda não conseguia acreditar mesmo com o movimento afirmativo que Lily fazia com a cabeça toda vez que ele falava. Eles já estavam dentro do táxi que os levaria de volta ao seu apartamento. É óbvio que nem com todo o charme de Lily eles conseguiram comprar passagens de última hora. Não havia uma única passagem para Manhattan pelos próximos dois dias. Scorpius nunca tinha acreditado em sorte, até esse dia.

"O que te fez pensar que seria uma boa idéia ir para Manhattan na madrugada de uma segunda-feira?"

O motorista do táxi olhava para o retrovisor mais do que seria prudente. Scorpius não tinha a menor dúvida quanto aos créditos de Lily nesses olhares.

"Eu queria fazer compras. Porque é tão difícil entender isso?" ela estava sendo claramente rude.

Ele se calou e olhou para o lado de fora da janela. Pela primeira vez, nas três semanas que conhecia Lily, enxergou-a da forma que ela realmente era. Mimada e egoísta. Ela não ligava se ele não queria fazer compras de madrugada, não ligava se ele queria lhe mostrar seus filmes favoritos, não ligava se ele não entendia tudo o que ela fazia. Ela simplesmente não ligava. Sentiu-se estúpido por nunca ter percebido isso antes, mesmo com a quantidade de vezes que ela repetia sua frase favorita: "eu não ligo". O motorista parou o carro no meio-fio da calçada em frente ao prédio de Scorpius. Lily abriu a porta e desceu do carro enquanto procurava alguma coisa dentro da mochila surrada. Tirou umas notas e deu na mão do motorista que lhe sorriu com seus dentes tortos e escuros.

"Fique com o troco" resmungou enquanto se dirigia à porta do prédio.

Scorpius desceu e mal teve tempo de fechar a porta antes que o motorista arrancasse o carro espirrando um pouco de água da chuva que tinha parado há algumas horas.

"Não vai para a sua casa?" pegou a chave dentro do bolso de seu casaco e abriu a porta do prédio.

"Não"

Subiram as escadas em silêncio. Scorpius tinha horror a andar de elevador. Uma fobia sua e não de Astoria, pela primeira vez. Tinha quatro anos de idade quando viu um homem caindo dentro do fosso do elevador, porque o mesmo não chegou quando a porta se abriu. Sabia que para não cair, bastava que se certificasse que o elevador estivesse ali, antes de passar pela porta. Mas não conseguia sequer cogitar essa idéia. Seu medo era completamente insano e ele tinha total noção disso. E qual, de todos os outros, não era? Abriu a porta do seu apartamento e não precisou acender as luzes. As cortinas da janela que dava para o leste estavam abertas e o sol recém-nascido proporcionava iluminação suficiente para a sala branca. Lily andou direto para a cozinha e ele a ouviu pegando o telefone. Foi para o seu quarto e guardou o casaco pesado. Quando voltou para a sala, Lily já estava lá arrumando pratos sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Comida japonesa?" perguntou quando a viu colocando o _shoyu_ no centro.

A ruiva não respondeu.

"Você está brava comigo ou é impressão?"

Scorpius entendeu a fungada como uma afirmativa, por mais sem sentido que fosse. Não havia qualquer razão no mundo para que ela estivesse brava com ele. Em fato, era para ele estar bravo com ela. Ele que tinha sido abandonado no meio de seu filme preferido, ele que tinha ficado um final de semana inteiro sem receber noticias e ele que tinha sido acordado de madrugada para fazer compras. Em qualquer visão normal a real situação estava completamente distorcida do que seria aceitável ou previsível. Em qualquer visão normal. Mas a visão em que eles viviam era a visão de Lily, e isso sempre mudava tudo. Sentou-se na almofada em frente ao seu prato e ficou calado. Talvez, se não dissesse nada, a ruiva acabaria se esquecendo que estava brava com ele. Ou pensaria melhor e veria o quão absurda era a sua raiva. Suspirou desanimado quando percebeu que isso era totalmente impossível.

"Não suspire para mim" Lily ajeitou sua coroa na cabeça olhando seu reflexo na televisão desligada.

"Não estou suspirando para você. Estou suspirando por você" respondeu em um murmúrio.

"Porque eu sou linda" é óbvio que não era uma pergunta.

"Porque você é impossível" ele a corrigiu.

Arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo no momento em que viu uma careta refletida na tela preta da televisão. Ele estava irritado com Lily agora, mas gostava de tê-la ali. Por mais que fosse ruim quando ela agia como a rainha da Inglaterra – a coroa, aliás, fazia jus à sua personalidade mimada – era muito pior quando ela não estava ali para que ele contemplasse suas caretas, seus sorrisos, ou seus cabelos. Ficar longe de Lily era impossivelmente mais dolorido do que agüentar o seu mau humor e o seu egoísmo.

"Eu gostava mais de você quando você era mais calado" deu de ombros e começou a mexer nos CDs organizados da mesma maneira que seus DVDs, por cores.

E ele gostava mais dela quando ela não se portava como uma garota mimada e egoísta. Ou, pelo menos, quando ele não percebia isso. Não disse nada. A campainha tocou e ele se sentiu extremamente agradecido ao entregador. Lily abriu a porta com o botão do interfone e pegou um dinheiro em sua bolsa.

"Eu pago" Scorpius interferiu pegando dinheiro de sua carteira.

"Não precisa" ela deu as costas para as notas em sua mão estendida "eu recebi ontem. Estou com bastante dinheiro"

Enquanto ela destrancava a porta da sala Scorpius se perdeu em sua última frase. De onde ela tinha recebido? Lily passava tempo suficiente com ele para não ter um emprego de verdade. Começou a considerar a idéia de a garota ter passado o final de semana trabalhando. Talvez por isso não tivesse dado notícias durante dois dias. Nunca tinham falado sobre dinheiro. Não sobre o dinheiro dela, pelo menos. Ele tinha dito que era filho de um grande político que vinha de família rica e que o sustentava em Paris com quantias grandes demais para serem chamadas de mesadas. Mas ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a forma como ela se sustentava. Não sabia se sua família lhe mandava dinheiro – não era muito a cara de Lily, mas, quando se tratava da ruiva, tudo era possível -, se trabalhava de free-lance ou se ganhava dinheiro fazendo algo horrivelmente desonesto e que não lhe ocupasse muito tempo. Odiou-se por pensar que essa era a alternativa que parecia se encaixar melhor. Ela gastava dinheiro demais para trabalhar só de vez em quando como free-lance. Voltou sua atenção ao mundo real quando ela colocou um rolinho primavera mordido em seu prato.

"É de legumes. Eu odeio legumes!" explicou sem ser questionada.

Scorpius trocou de prato e serviu de um Temake de salmão. Lily sabia que ele não comia no mesmo prato que alguma coisa já infectada por bactérias provenientes da saliva. Ele tinha lhe dito isso em todos os jantares que eles tiveram juntos. Ao invés do habitual "não ligo", ela simplesmente o ignorou e continuou a fazer a mesma coisa. Depois da terceira vez seguida, Scorpius passou a trazer um prato a mais para a mesa. Lily mordeu um segundo rolinho primavera e colocou-o no prato novo do rapaz.

"Eles mandaram todos os rolinhos de legumes!" ela reclamou enquanto partia os outros dois que ainda não tinham sido comidos. Eram mesmo todos de legumes.

"Lily," Scorpius colocou o segundo prato de lado e se levantou para ir buscar outro na cozinha "Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que não gosto que você coloque sua comida mordida no meu prato?" entrou na cozinha e pegou um terceiro prato do seu conjunto de porcelana com design japonês.

Ele ouviu Lily bufar.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de rolinho de legumes, o que você quer que eu faça?" ela perguntou se concentrando em tirar um pedaço minúsculo de pepino de dentro de um sushi.

Honestamente, Scorpius não sabia por que Lily continuava pedindo comida japonesa. Não havia nada que ela comece sem tirar qualquer ingrediente. Não era muito mais fácil comer um cachorro quente? Sentou-se de volta em seu lugar e colocou o terceiro prato em sua frente.

"Eu quero que você coloque a comida que você não quer em um prato que não seja o meu" respondeu se servindo de outro Temake, aquele primeiro já tinha passado tempo demais parado com a saliva de sua última mordida.

Passaram mais um tempo em silêncio. Mais da metade da comida que eles pediam era jogada fora. Geralmente pelas manias de higiene de Scorpius e pela dieta sem legumes – ou qualquer coisa que ela achasse que pertencesse ao grupo de "legumes" - de Lily. Já estavam quase terminando o jantar quando Lily colocou os dois waribashi sobre a mesa com uma força desnecessária. O rapaz olhou para ela com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Sabia que você é a pessoa mais bitolada que eu conheço?" ela bufou. Lily estava bufando muito nessa manhã.

"E você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu conheço"

O tom calmo em sua voz era a maior prova que ele tinha que sua frase não tinha o intuito de insultá-la. Era apenas uma observação assim como ele achava que a dela era. Lily não parecia ter entendido isso. Enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas e o olhava com cara de nojo, levantou-se e começou a recolher seus sapatos e sua mochila que estavam jogados pela sala.

"Você não tem o menor direito de falar assim comigo!" sua voz saia alta demais "Você não tem a menor noção de tudo o que eu passei em minha vida!" saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.

Ele sabia que iria atrás dela cedo o tarde, era de sua natureza querer estar perto de Lily. E ele tinha que admitir que a curiosidade bateu forte quando ela disse sobre o que ela tinha passado. Qualquer coisa do passado dela ela absolutamente querida por ele. Levantou-se e correu o mais rápido que pôde até alcançá-la. Lily não tinha descido nem dois lances de escadas.

"Porque você não me conta, então?" pediu assim que colocou uma mão no braço direito dela para fazê-la parar.

***

"Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dez anos de idade. Ele foi assassinado e isso foi um choque muito grande para a minha família. Minha mãe ficou de cama dias e dias, entrou em uma depressão tão profunda que o juizado de menores decidiu que ela seria incapaz de cuidar de mim e de meus irmãos. Então nós três fomos mandados para os cuidados dos meus pardinhos, que eram também meus tios. Foi então que o inferno começou. Minha tia passava o dia todo trabalhando, tentando virar a primeira-ministra da Inglaterra. Meu tio bebia tanto que nós ficávamos felizes quando ele não estava em casa para gritar e ficar caindo pelos cantos. E James e Albus, meus irmãos mais velhos, começaram a se divertir judiando de mim. Começou como brincadeira, um empurrão aqui, uma bolada ali. Eu sempre levava na boa, queria que eles continuassem me chamando para as brincadeiras, mas depois de um tempo eles pararam de disfarçar a maldade com os jogos. Eles simplesmente me batiam porque isso os fazia feliz."

"E tinha o Hugo, é lógico. Ele era meu primo, filho dos meus tios. Tínhamos a mesma idade e nos dávamos muito bem. Hugo era o único que sabia das maldades que eu sofria dos meus irmãos. Ele nunca tentou me defender, e de nada adiantaria mesmo, James e Albus eram maiores do que ele, Hugo apenas apanharia junto comigo. Mas mesmo assim ele sempre estava lá para me consolar e me ajudar a continuar vivendo feliz como uma criança deveria ser."

"Eu nunca contava para ninguém das surras de James e Albus. Meu sonho era que um dia eles passassem dessa fase e começassem a me tratar como um tratava o outro. Eu mentia para mim mesma que isso era apenas um tipo de ritual de iniciação. Que quando passasse nós seríamos os irmãos mais unidos do mundo e que quando James completasse vinte e um anos, nós iríamos morar juntos longe da minha tia negligente e do meu tio alcoólatra. Eu sonhava que iria casar com Hugo e ter uma família completa."

"É lógico que isso nunca aconteceu. Quando eu completei quinze anos, James já estava com dezoito e começou a fumar. Se as coisas já estavam ruins, ficaram piores a partir do momento em que ele começou a achar divertido apagar o cigarro em meus braços. Mas nada me afetou mais do que a noite em que minha tia chegou a tempo para o jantar, e o meu tio estava sóbrio. À noite em que Hugo levou a primeira namorada para jantar em casa. Uma garota linda, inteligente e sem marcas de cigarro pelo corpo. E então eu estava sozinha. Completamente sozinha e sem previsões de mudança. Demorei meses para entender o que tudo aquilo significava, mas me toquei. O mundo não ligava para mim e isso não iria mudar. Fiquei até os dezoito anos deprimida com essa idéia, minha vida não fazia mais sentido. Até a tarde em que eu estava deitada no banco de uma pracinha perto de casa e pensei: se o mundo não liga para mim, o melhor que eu posso fazer é assumir a mesma posição perante o mundo. Não é tão fácil quanto parece, mas eu dei um jeito. Saí de casa sem avisar ninguém. Apenas com essa mochila nas costas. Nunca mais falei ou ouvi falar sobre ninguém daquela família. A não ser a uns dois anos, quando li no jornal que minha mãe tinha se matado."

Eles estavam no pequeno café falido. Não era terça-feira, mas Lily se recusara a entrar novamente no apartamento de Scorpius, então ele a levou até o lugar mais calmo que ele conhecia – e que servisse chá de camomila também.

"Eu sinto muito" colocou uma mão sobre a mão dela que descansava no vidro da mesa. A outra mão dela segurava uma colher em sua boca.

"Pelo que?" ela tirou a colher da boca para falar.

Scorpius assustou-se com o tom que ela estava usando.

"Pelo que você passou"

Lily virou a mão que estava sobre a mesa para cima, deixando sua palma encostada com a de Scorpius. Aquele pequeno gesto fez o coração dele descompassar.

"Não sinta, pessoas egoístas merecem isso"

Seu estômago afundou em um rio de culpa. Scorpius tinha problemas com a sua família. Seu pai era um tanto negligente por causa da política e sua mãe era completamente negligente por causa de sua doença, mas mesmo assim eles sempre estavam presentes o máximo que eles poderiam. E quando não estavam pagavam alguém para estar. Além de estarem sempre recompensando suas respectivas ausências com presentes grandiosos e quantias exorbitantes de dinheiro. Scorpius apanhou uma única vez, na escola de um valentão burro o suficiente para encostar a mão no filho do homem mais conhecido de Londres. Seu pai ficou uma fera quando Astoria ligou para contar. O rapaz nunca tinha visto Draco chegar tão rápido em casa e nem falar tão nervoso ao telefone. No dia seguinte o valentão tinha sido expulso da escola e seu pai tinha sido transferido para outra cidade bem longe dali. Se Scorpius ainda não tinha entrado no hall da fama do colégio, esse foi o dia em que ele conseguiu. Uma semana depois disso, ele já estava com a namorada troféu que achava que os Estados Unidos eram uma monarquia.

"Lily, ninguém merece isso. Sua atitude é apenas um reflexo de tudo o que você viveu"

Lily entrelaçou os dedos nos de Scorpius. O coração dele estava tão rápido que era possível ser ouvido por ouvidos humanos.

"Então pra você tudo bem eu ser egoísta?"

"Não é que está tudo bem, mas eu posso conviver com isso" sua mão estava começando a suar e seu braço estava em uma posição desconfortável, mas isso não era nada perto da satisfação de estar com os dedos entrelaçados com os de Lily. Naquele momento, não havia nada em Lily que parecesse tão ruim assim.

"Você é um hipócrita!" e junto com uma risada ela soltou os dedos de Scorpius.

Como quem volta para a realidade, ele arregalou os olhos e puxou seu braço de volta para debaixo da mesa. Do que ela estava falando?

"É mentira" ela encostou-se no encosto da cadeira e voltou a colocar a colher na boca.

Scorpius inclinou o corpo para frente sem pensar.

"Não. Não é! Eu gosto de você, eu não sou como o seu primo. Eu gosto de você como você é!" falou o mais rápido que pôde, não queria que ela achasse que ele seria mais um a decepcioná-la.

"Scorpius" ela fez uma pausa e ele percebeu que era a primeira vez, desde que eles se conheceram, que ela dizia o seu nome "Eu menti. Meus pais estão vivos, meus irmãos me mimaram, meus tios eram ótimos e eu e Hugo namoramos três anos antes dele se encher de mim e ir morar no México"

Scorpius piscou algumas vezes confuso. Quando foi que a história tinha virado ao avesso?

"Não há nada de obscuro em minha vida. Meu passado é tão iluminado e colorido quanto um arco-íris. Eu sou egoísta porque eu nasci assim. Não sou digna de piedade e nem quero ser" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu "Você pode conviver com isso?"

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente o sexto capítulo, certo? A atualização demorou, eu sei... Mas as coisas estão meio complicadas para mim ultimamente. Não ando muito com cabeça para Lily e Scorpius para falar a verdade. Não, eu não desisti da fic, pra ser sincera eu já até escrevi metade do sétimo capítulo e tenho uma notícia que vocês estavam esperando: o romance vai começar. Acho que o Scorpius já está se sentindo mais confiante perto da Lily, confiante o suficiente para tomar a iniciativa. Já que a Lily tomou uma vez e levou um "fora", né? Porque eu estou contando o que vai acontecer? É para ser surpresa! Vou tentar atualizar o sétimo capítulo o mais rápido possível e o quarto capítulo de EUMDN também vai ser atualizado o mais rápido possível, prometo.

Obrigada pela paciência de quem continua acompanhando essa fic. Seu comentário vale muito, ok?

Esse foi o maior capítulo até agora. Provavelmente para compensar o próximo que estará bem curtinho. Sorry. ;]


	7. Boa Moça

**Boa Moça**

Olhou intrigado para foto da receita e franziu as sobrancelhas quando seu olhar voltou-se para a travessa que Lily tirava do forno.

"Não acho que isso tenha sido feito da maneira correta..." suas palavras saíram pensativas e cautelosas para que não magoassem sua amizade recém-refeita.

"Você acha isso porque não sabe cozinhar" ela respondeu com aquela certeza que tinha sobre absolutamente tudo.

Era verdade, ele não sabia cozinhar, mas sabia que aparência a comida deveria ter e aquilo não se pareciam em nada com comida.

"Não se parece muito com a foto do livro"

Lily torceu os lábios e olhou pensativa a própria comida, depois deu de ombros e retirou as luvas almofadadas que protegiam suas pequenas e delicadas mãos do calor da travessa.

"Está bem claro que esta foto foi tratada com algum editor de imagens"

Fechou o pesado livro de receitas, abriu uma gaveta e o jogou lá dentro sem muito cuidado. Scorpius retorceu-se com a ideia de que aquela gaveta era para guardar guardanapos de pano, mas não disse nada, apenas pegou o livro e o colocou no espaço vazio a que ele pertencia na estante de livros culinários sobre o seu microondas. Olhou para Lily enquanto ela pincelava a carne seca e dura com um ralo molho verde que cheirava fortemente a hortelã. Ela usava um vestido branco sem mangas com a cintura marcada e com a saia rodada até o joelho. Uma faixa larga de cetim amarelo-claro contornava sua cintura e acabava em suas costas com um laço perfeito. Seus sapatos tinham o bico redondo e eram do mesmo amarelo que o cetim em seu vestido e seus cabelos estava seguros atrás das orelhas por uma fina faixa branca estampada com pequenas rosas amarelas, milimetricamente posicionada em sua cabeça fazendo par com um justo colar de pérolas no seu pescoço. Todo o figurino de uma boa moça. Lily se fantasiava de menina arrependida e lhe fazia um jantar e Scorpius entrava no faz de conta com mais facilidade do que admitiria para qualquer um que os visse ali. Mas ninguém os via e, na verdade, ele gostava dessa brincadeira que Lily havia silenciosamente proposto.

"Perfeito!" a voz dela saia junto com um sorriso satisfeito. Ela calçou novamente as luvas e levou a travessa para a sala de jantar onde a mesa estava arrumada perfeitamente para um digno jantar da realeza britânica "querido, a comida está na mesa" ela cantou fazendo jus à sua personagem.

Scorpius pegou o vinho que tinham escolhido juntos anteriormente e sorriu antes de entrar na brincadeira.

* * *

Scorpius não era particularmente apaixonado por arte, mas, como tudo que não envolvia socialização, ele era um conhecedor bastante competente. E seu conhecimento lhe dava o aval de dizer com absoluta certeza de que não havia mulher esculpida, pintada ou retratada com tamanha perfeição como Lily. Ela era um projeto pessoal de Deus e deveria ter sido planejada e tão caprichada que quando finalmente nascera Deus se arrependera de tê-la compartilhado com a humanidade e fez dela um pequeno diabinho egoísta para ter certeza de que jamais um homem a teria. Deu a ela tudo o que uma mulher poderia buscar em um homem: inteligência, dinheiro, poder, força, sagacidade. E agora se divertia assistindo reles mortais tentarem possuir aquilo que, por direito, era Dele. E ele, Scorpius, era tão menos que um reles mortal. Era uma nada, sozinho e totalmente desprovido de qualquer competência social. Um coitado que atingia a plenitude apenas participando de fantasias egoístas daquele estonteante diabinho egoísta que agora dormia em seus braços.

A brincadeira de boa moça tinha entrado em seu ato final quando Lily tamborilou delicadamente os seus dedos pelos títulos dos filmes de Scorpius até escolher um e, com as pontas dos pés, saltitar até ele pedindo que o colocasse no aparelho de DVD. Tão pouco tempo havia se passado do filme quando ela aconchegou-se no colo dele e com um sorriso no rosto sussurrou algo tão inteligível que Scorpius não conseguia sequer imaginar o que ela queria dizer. Esperou sua respiração tornar-se regular e profunda para, só então, apreciar as formas delicadas de seu rosto sem medo de Lily abrir os olhos e envergonhá-lo com algum comentário sobre ele não ser digno de tamanha beleza. A boa moça tinha ido embora junto com aquele sussurro misterioso e só Deus saberia qual seria a próxima personagem. Pausou o filme no DVD e adormeceu. Ou não. O tempo passava incrivelmente rápido quando estava com Lily. Seja como for assustou-se quando ela se levantou subitamente de seu colo e correu para o banheiro. Ouviu barulho de descarga e logo depois de água correndo da torneira. Esperou apreensivo. O que viria a seguir? Quem viria a seguir?

"Talvez seja apenas ela mesma" sussurrou com medo de poder ser ouvido. E então riu.

Lily não poderia ser apenas ela mesma porque, se houvesse apenas uma Lily, não haveria perfeição suficiente para agradar a todos os gostos.

Ela voltou do banheiro e sentou-se de perna de índio no sofá de frente para Scorpius. Os olhos dele – totalmente por vontade própria – miraram rapidamente a calcinha à mostra. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem quando olhou novamente para Lily e percebeu que ela estava ciente dos movimentos de seus olhos. Lily levantou-se e andou até Scorpius. Sentou-se em seu colo com sua pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Scorpius não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa para que não deixasse claro seu entusiasmo. Ela colocou as mãos em seu rosto e aproximou-se devagar de seus lábios, quando faltavam apenas poucos milímetros de distância ela parou. E logo em seguida seus lábios estavam se tocando e Scorpius não sabia se ela tinha continuado a se aproximar ou se ele tinha atravessado a curta distância. Ele só sabia que os lábios dela eram quentes e macios e que sua respiração cheirava a pasta de dentes.

Não havia dúvidas de que aquele era o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Lily estava deitada de lado com as pernas dobradas e com todo o seu cabelo espalhado pelos travesseiros. Dormia profundamente coberta apenas por um fino lençol branco que contornava com precisão as curvas perfeitas do seu corpo. Scorpius sentia-se desconfortável com sua própria nudez, mas tinha medo de se levantar e acordá-la. Então continuava lá parado, ignorando o desconforto e curtindo a maior cena de beleza já assistida na humanidade. Se não soubesse o quão deselegante seria, pegaria o seu celular e a fotografaria incansáveis vezes até não haver mais espaço no seu microchip.

O sol apareceu e levantou-se até metade do céu antes de Lily finalmente acordar. Ela se espreguiçou manhosamente e então olhou sorrindo para ele.

"E aí velhinho?" sua voz saiu graciosamente rouca e Scorpius desejou ter gravado essa cena.

"Está com fome?" ele era fisicamente incapaz de parar de sorrir.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa antes de levantar-se completamente nua e andar para o banheiro na ponta dos pés. Ele pôde ouvir o chuveiro sendo ligado antes de resolver se vestir e ir comprar comida. Arrumou a cama, recolheu as roupas no chão e deixou um bilhete escrito 'volto logo' sobre os travesseiros. A padaria mais próxima ficava a três quarteirões do apartamento de Scorpius e ele nunca achou tão longe. Comprou massas folhadas cobertas com chocolate e dois Lattes com baunilha. Quando chegou a casa Lily estava sentada no chão da sala vestindo uma de suas camisas sócias, uma gravata na cintura e outra gravata borboleta amarrada como uma faixa em seus cabelos. Scorpius pegou uma toalha de mesa na cozinha e forrou o chão antes de sentar-se com ela. Só então percebeu que Lily lia alguma coisa em seu celular.

"A gente pode visitar a praça da concórdia hoje?" perguntou beirando a infantilidade.

Scorpius tinha planos de passar o dia todo no apartamento olhando para Lily, mas jamais seria capaz de negar qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedisse. E ela sabia disso, o que fazia de sua pergunta um anúncio.

"Você analisa tudo o que eu digo?" ela não parou de olhar para o celular.

Ele encolheu os ombros antes de responder.

"Acho que o dia está perfeitamente agradável para uma visita à praça"

Lily olhou para ele e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Fosse qual fosse essa Lily, Scorpius gostava bastante dela.

* * *

**N/A:** esse capítulo e os próximos dois que vierem, foram escritos – e perdidos – há muito tempo, mas eu só os encontrei ontem à noite enquanto eu folheava um caderno velho. Na verdade esse foi o capítulo que deu origem à história. Eu o escrevi antes de todos os outros, era para ser uma short fic, mas acabou virando o que virou.

Quero pedir desculpas pelo tempo sem atualizações e dizer que depois dos próximos dois capítulos eu ainda demorarei mais um pouco para continuar, porque eu quero finalizar EUMDN antes de continuar essa aqui. Simplesmente para ir finalizando minhas fics aos pouco, mas – para que vocês não percam as esperanças – o prazo para o fim de EUMDN é até o final de julho (apesar de eu achar que vai acontecer antes) e, de qualquer forma AG também já está na reta final =(.

Beijos e comentem, por favor. Os comentários nas fics foram o que me fizeram ter forças para voltar a escrever.


End file.
